Life's Challenges
by TMNTluckygirl
Summary: Based of a true story. Except with the turltes. If you don't want to read anything sad or depressing then I advise you don't read this.


Me: *crying*huh... *sniff* look I am not in the mood to write at the moment so please...just *starts crying again*

Someone sits beside me, I look up and Leo is sitting beside me and his brothers are kneeling in front of me

Leo: what's wrong Nadia?

Me: Nothing.

Mikey: what's the matter dudette?

Me: I don't want to talk about it.

Raph: are you being bullied? Cause if you are I will...

Me: no, no, nothing like that at all.

Raph: well then... spill.

Leo: Raph! *glares at him* sorry Nadia carry on.

Me: you don't want to know about my life, and you couldn't help even if you wanted to.

Don: but talking to someone about your problems can help.

Mikey: besides dudette, we do want to know and we want to help.

Me: ok. I'll tell you. But it's a long story so you better get comfortable.

Mikey, Don and Raph all sit on the floor while Leo still sits beside me

Me: well, I guess everything started about 2 years ago. My mum asked me to come to her cause she wanted to tell me something. So I went upstairs and she was crying and my sister Natasha was sitting beside her. I asked her what was wrong and she just shook her head as I sat down on the bed. She told me that she and dad were getting a divorce, and she was crying because she didn't know how I would react. To be honest I never really took it into account...

Mikey: bummer.

Leo: Mikey shush! Sorry carry on Nadia.

Me: well a few months later it was late at night and I had woken up because I could hear shouting. So I sat at the top of the stairs and mum, dad and Tasha were arguing about something, then...then... *tears are coming up*

Raph: yeah?

Me: and dad... punched Tasha round the face.

Mikey, Don and Leo all look gobsmacked while Raph is clenching his fists.

Leo: that's...awful. And you saw the whole thing?

Me: *nodding slowly* but the scary part was when he was shouting loudly and punching the walls, I just ran to my room. He came storming up and slammed the door to his room.

Don: that's terrible.

Me: he did come back downstairs and apologize to Tasha, but now I am scared of him, and I haven't quite forgiven him. Anyway we didn't go to school the next day 'cause of what happened, but the day after we went to school and my friends kept on asking me what was wrong and why I wasn't in. I just started crying and the teacher took me outside. She asked me what was wrong and then she took me to Miss Afteni who we can talk to if we want to. I told her what had happened and she told me that everything was going to be ok.

Mikey: then what dudette?

Me: well after school my mum was with her friend came to pick me up, they were talking about the police talking to mum and I asked what? And then she told me that the police said that they were informed about what had happened with my sister and they said they might have to arrest dad. Luckily Tasha didn't press charges so they didn't do anything.

Raph: at least he didn't get arrested.

Me: yeah but there's more.

Mikey: how can it get anymore worse dudette?

Me: well, my sister was diagnosed with depression during all of this and mum was to but not as bad as Tasha. She was self harming a lot and she...she tried to...kill herself 3 times with overdoses. So she had to me submitted to a mental health centre for children. She had left school ages ago before being submitted because her depression was coming from school, she hated going. Every day she would call mum on the mobile and ask her to pick her up after just 15 minutes in school. Everyone just decided to just let Tasha go somewhere else because she obviously hated it. She went to a tuition centre at first then she went to Brookside, she went to school there, and she would also sleep there.

Don: that's horrible, is she still self harming?

Me: no thank god, she stopped a while ago which is good but she still get angry so easily, you don't even have to do anything and she would just start screaming and shouting. Anyway we had to sell the house so mum and dad could split the money, we are absolutely broke at the moment and mum can't work, so we live off benefits just to get some money in. And in March this year the house was sold and in July we moved here. Dad had already moved out by then to live with his girlfriend.

Leo: wow you have not had an easy life have you?

Me: not at all. And to top it all off my granddad had lung cancer. *tearing up* he...died in September. We all knew he was dying but it was still so sad.

Raph: I... I'm sorry to hear that.

Mikey: you haven't had it easy have you dudette?

Me: *shakes head slowly* I feel like I am the only person in the entire world with this problem and that everyone else has it easy. *starts crying again*

Leo: Nadia, I am so sorry to hear about what you have had to go through. But I want you to know that you are not alone, even though you might think so there are many people out there in the world that feel how you feel.

Don: precisely, considering that there are 3.4 billion people in the world and the probability...

Raph: we don't have time for your geek fest Don.

Don: oh right, sorry.

Mikey: besides dudette, you are a totally awesome person. You have been, like, so strong throughout this.

Me: thank you, for everything.

Leo: Anytime. And if you want anyone to talk to we are always there for a shoulder to cry on.

Mikey: and since I am the most awesome and most likely to be your favourite you can always come to me.

Raph: yo shell for brains, shut up or I'll beat your brains out.

Mikey: no way dude. You're just jealous Raphie cause I'm more awesome.

Raph: I...told...you...NEVER CALL ME THAT!

Mikey: Raphie, Raphie, Raphie...

Raph: THATS IT!

Mikey: *girly scream* aahhhhhh! Help me!

Don: sorry bro, but you asked for it.

Me: *laughing* well at least I feel better now, thanks aga...No don't break the...*smash* vase.

Raph: now look what ya did ya idiot.

Mikey: no way dude, you totally did that.

Leo: stop fighting now!

Me: _I'm glad I feel better but mum is gonna kill me about the vase. Help._

**A/N: This is just a thing I wanted to do for a while. I just wanted people to just have an idea about why my life isn't going well at the moment. Sorry if this is stupid or depressing. Oh and this is based of a conversation I had with a teacher, she is really nice to me.**


End file.
